Jumeaux
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Misao's class receives a transfer student who can't keep his hands off Misao. He's always around her. But, who is he really? What secret is this new guy's hiding? Why is he REALLY obsessed with Misao? And why won't Kyou tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo…it sucks how there aren't that many _Black Bird_ fics…So I came up with this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

Misao Harada was sitting in her math class. It was near the middle of the day, but Misao was already half asleep at her desk. This, did not please Kyo Usui, her sensei, who coincidentally was also her boyfriend. He was older than her, yes, but he wasn't human. He was a Tengu, and an incredible pervert.

"Harada-san." Said Kyo approaching. "If you don't do the work, you'll be forced to stay back after school for extra lessons."

He had addressed her by her last name because they didn't want the other students to realize the relationship between them. Teachers were not allowed to date their students. Misao raised her head and yawed.

"Hai hai..."

She sat up straight and picked up her pen, beginning on the math problems Kyo had given them. Time passed as the girl struggled with the work. She didn't understand math at all, and she didn't really have much time to study considering all the Youkai and things that were constantly trying to attack her. Plus, she had to deal with Kyo trying to get into her pants...or up her skirt, technically.

The classroom door slid open and two people walked in, the principle and a male student. The principle went over to Kyo and spoke to him for a moment, before leaving the room. Kyo then spoke to the student, and then turned to face the class.

"We have a new student." Said Kyo. He indicated the guy standing next to him. "Introduce yourself please."

He sounds bored, thought Misao.

"Hi everybody! My name's Akira Yaoshima! Please take care of me!" Akira exclaimed with a bright, white smile and a wave.

The girls in the class began swooning.

"It's nice to meet you too, Akira-kun!" They cried.

Misao rolled her eyes. Annoying, she thought.

"So, where do I sit, sensei?" Asked Akira.

Kyo glanced around the classroom, and noticed there was only one empty desk left in the room. He also noticed the look of annoyance on Misao's face, so he didn't even hesitate when he said the following.

"Why don't you go sit there, next to Harada-san?"

"Great!"

Akira went and sat down at the desk next to Misao, who sent and annoyed glare at Kyo.

"Okay, settle down." Kyo commanded to the class. "Get back to work. Yaoshima-san, ask Harada-san for what everyone's doing, and the notes as well."

"Yes Sir." Akira turned to look at the girl next to him. "So, what are we doing, Misao-chan?"

Misao's eyebrows rose at the 'chan,' but other than that she ignored it. She filled Akira in on what they were doing, but told him to ask someone else if he didn't understand.

"Oh, so you don't get it?" He asked.

Misao shook her head.

"Usui-sensei! We need help!" Akira suddenly called out.

Kyo approached and leaned down slightly to see their papers.

"Both your papers are blank." He said. "I understand Yaoshima-san, since he just arrived... But Harada-san, you should be nearly finished by now."

He looked at her, causing her to blush slightly, and Akira's brows to rise in slight confusion...

Class finished, and it was time for lunch. Misao left the classroom to meet her friend in the hall, glad to be getting away from Akira.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Questioned Aya,* the friend.

"Nothing... I'm tired."

Before Aya could question further, a loud yell came from a few feet away.

"Misao-chaaan!"

Akira suddenly latched onto Misao's arm.

The girl introduced the blond haired bishounen to her friend, and tried to get the boy off of her, completely unaware of the look she was getting from her inhuman boyfriend.

*I don't actually know any of Misao's friends names...Do they even say them?

**And that's the beginning…I'm not really good with characters like Akira, so feel free to give tips on how to improve him…Next part will be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo…here's the next bit…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

That evening when Misao got home, she got a bit of a surprise. Her parents were sitting there talking seriously. Upon noticing their daughter, the adults immediately stopped speaking.

"Oto-san? Oka-san? What's wrong?" Asked Misao.

Yoshio, the father, jumped to his feet with a smile.

"Misaaaaoooo! Daddy came home early to spend time with his precious daughter!" He suddenly pulled a sad, teary face. "My baby's always so busy with her boyfriend, daddy never gets to see you!"

Misao had a sweat drop moment.

"Um, I'm..sorry...?"

Her father pulled her into a hug...

Misao went to take a bath a little while later. While she sat there in the warm water, she thought back to what had taken place that day. It was strange that her father had been there when she had come home. It had also been weird that her parents had been speaking so...seriously. There was something wrong there. The girl had also noticed something odd about Akira. There was just something about him that seemed so...familiar. She just didn't know what. It was almost as if he was a friend she had had as a child, and had half forgotten. But Misao knew she hadn't had any friends then. The only friend she had had, was Kyo. And that was only for a little while, since he had left soon after.

"Akira..."

After her bath, Misao decided to go see Kyo. She was bored anyway... She found him standing in the back, staring up at the sky. He looked down when he heard her approach. He smiled and held out his hand. Misao took it and was pulled into Kyo's arms...

**Yeah…short, but I wanted to split this part with the next cause it just felt right…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo…I got nothin to say…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

The next day was basically the same as the one before, except Akira never even left Misao's side. Kyo had obviously noticed this, and was becoming increasingly irritated. He decided to see Misao after school to speak to her about it. However, when he reached the girl's house, she wasn't there. Only her parents were.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Has Misao come back yet?" Asked Kyo.

"No, not yet." Said Yoko. "She said she was going out with her friends."

"Is Akira Yaoshima among them?"

"...Yes, how did you know?"

"Kid's been very clingy. He hasn't let Misao out of his sight all day."

Yoshio and Yoko exchanged a glance.

"Kyo-kun... Do you really love Misao?" Asked Yoshio.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

Misao's parents had found out how much Kyo and Misao loved each other, and they had approved of their relationship. But they still didn't know what Kyo really was.

"How much do you love our daughter?" Asked Yoko.

Even though Kyo looked confused, he answered.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that. I've loved her since I was a child. That's why I came back... Why are you asking me this?"

"There's something we need to tell you about Akira-kun." Said Yoshio

"What is it?" Questioned Kyo.

"Akira is...our son."

**…So? Good, bad? Next chapter will be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo…it took me some time, but here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

"You're...son?" Kyo repeated in confusion.

"Yes... He's Misao's twin brother," said Yoko.

"What...? What are you talking about? How is that possible?"

"I had two children," began Yoko. "Misao and Akira... When the twins were two, we realized they both could see things no one else could. It was always so strange, we never understood it."

Kyo nodded absentmindedly knowing that what the twins were seeing were the Youkai and such.

"We're not sure of what exactly happened, but when they were five, something happened to Akira."

"What happened?" asked Kyo curiously.

"He...started behaving strangely," said Yoshio.

"What do you mean?"

"Misao and Akira used to be inseparable, but one day he suddenly began fighting with Misao."

"Fighting?" Kyo repeated.

Both Yoshio and Yoko nodded.

"He began arguing with her, pushing her away from himself. He didn't want to be around her anymore. He'd yell and cry, and no matter what we did we just couldn't get them to remain the same room together. And before we knew it, the police were involved."

"The police...?"

"Yes," said Yoko. "The police couldn't really figure out what was wrong, and eventually decided it would be best if he stayed with my sister, his aunt."

"Is that where he's been the past eleven years?"

Yoshio gave a nod. "Yoko and I paid him a visit four times a week, whenever we could, so that we could remember that we were his parents. But when we tried to bring Misao along, the same thing as before would happen. So, we decided we shouldn't keep them around each other..."

"So Misao doesn't know she has a brother?" Kyo questioned.

"No, she doesn't remember," said Yoshio.

"I don't recall her ever mentioning a twin brother when I was here ten years ago," said Kyo after a moment.

"Again, we don't know what happened, but when you arrived she completely forgot about Akira. It was a little strange because she cried allot, always asking where Akira was. We didn't know what to say to her, and when she suddenly stopped talking about him, we didn't have the heart to mention it again."

"Akira doesn't seem to not want to be around Misao anymore," said Kyo. "Especially considering he never lets her out of his sight. Do you know anything about that?"

"Not really," said Yoko. "A few months ago he saw Misao's picture in Yoshio's wallet, and he asked about her. We told him and he said that he wanted to see her."

"He did, did he?"

"He seemed as if he was alright now, so we figured it'd be okay."

"And that's why he's in Misao's class now?"

"Yes, and he's been using my sister's last name instead of my own," explained Yoko. "My brother in-law's last name is Yaoshima, that's why Akira's using that."

Kyo thanked Misao's parents for their time before leaving their house.

_There's something strange here, _thought Kyo. _How did Misao forget about Akira so suddenly? It's almost like the way she forgot about me... _A wild thought suddenly forced its way into Kyo's head. _Did Shou have something to do with this...?_

**Yeah…that's it for now…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo…here's the next short chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

"Kyou?"

The man blinked in surprise, the voice pulling him out of his thoughts. Misao was standing in front of him, clutching her bag, still wearing her uniform.

"Misao? What are you doing here?"

"Um...Kyou, I live here, remember?"

Kyou looked around. "Oh...right..."

After her boyfriend had left, Misao stepped into her house and headed into the living room, once again met by the sight of her parents sitting there speaking in quiet, serious voices. And just like before, they pretended that nothing had happened when she voiced out her curiosity.

Her parents welcomed her home and began to prepare dinner together, telling her to take a bath before she ate. The girl agreed and did as told, but couldn't help but be a little frustrated. Why was no one telling her what was wrong. It was so obvious that something was going on and she knew that both her parents and Kyou were hiding it from her... Why...?

Dinner was rather silent that night. Normally, Yoshio would be the life and soul of the party, but tonight, he was barely speaking. This, merely confirmed that there was something going on. Misao had had enough. She was going to go see Kyou first thing after dinner.

_He better not dodge my questions!_

"Ah! Princess!"

"Tarou!"

Misao had just entered Kyou's property when she ran into Tarou.

"Have you come to see Kyou-sama?"

"Yeah," the girl replied with a nod.

Tarou smiled. "I'll take you to him."

The two walked side by side, towards the back of the house.

"Princess?" said Tarou hesitantly.

Misao looked at him. "What is it?"

"Did something happen to Kyou-sama?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"He seems very preoccupied," replied the boy. "He didn't even eat dinner."

Misao stopped in her tracks, shocked to a halt.

"He didn't eat...?"

Now that definitely meant that something was wrong. Kyou never missed out on a chance to eat...ever!

Tarou led her to the back porch, where Kyou was sitting, before heading back inside himself.

Misao knelt down next to him. Kyou looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you hiding from me?" questioned the girl rather boldly.

**That's all for now…Oh, and I dunno if I mentioned this before, but _Jumeaux_ means _twins_...It's french for twins...If figured some people wouldn't know so...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo…here's the next really short next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

"I'm not hiding anything," said Kyou.

Misao glared at him. She was really not in the mood.

"Yes you are! You and my parents are hiding something from me and it's getting really annoying."

Kyou looked at Misao, at the expression on her face. She was angry and frustrated, but also looked upset...sad. He wanted to tell her, he really did...but he wasn't sure how she'd take the news. He couldn't just tell her that the new kid in her class was her twin brother. That they had been separated years ago, because someone messed with his mind. And then, after he left she cried until someone messed with HER mind.

He reached out, pulling her to his chest, running his fingers through her soft hair. Misao felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm...sorry..." said Kyou softly. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

Misao clutched at the Tengu, tears spilling from her eyes. She had always been a very emotional girl and when things became stressful, she couldn't hold back her tears. Besides, the fact that Kyou had just apologized, only confirmed that something was going on. That, and Kyou wasn't even acting perverted.

"Can you really not tell me?" she asked a moment later.

"No," sighed Kyou. "Not yet...but I will...in time."

Misao calmed down a few minutes later. Kyou would never do anything that wasn't in her best interest. She knew that. If Kyou couldn't tell her what was going on right now, then there was a good reason for that. He would tell her when the time was right.

Kyou's stomach gave a rather loud rumble. She looked at him in amusement.

"Tarou said you didn't eat yet, right? You hungry?"

"Very," Kyou smiled widely.

"Baka..." muttered Misao, but she too, smiled and got to her feet. "I'm going to go find Tarou," she said. "He said there was some food left."

Kyou gave a nod and the girl walked back into the house, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

**And that's all I've got for now sorry…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo…here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

Kyou kept a close eye on both Misao and Akira the next day. He, of course, had sat them together in the classroom and was not surprised to see them speaking to one another. Akira had stopped flirting with her, but was constantly touching her. Misao's hand, arm, shoulder...

"Yaoshima-san," he called.

Akira and Misao both looked at him.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I need to have a word with you," said Kyou. "Come with me."

He didn't care that it was the middle of class; he wanted to know what Akira's deal was. And when Kyou wanted something, it was best to give it to him immediately. The teen got to his feet and followed his teacher out of the classroom, the man telling the class that he would be right outside and to continue with their work, as the left.

"Is something wrong, Sensei?" asked Akira after a full minute of silence.

"I know who you are," said Kyou a moment later.

Akira blinked. "Sorry?"

"Akira Harada, correct?"

The bishounen blanched. "How do you know that?"

Ignoring that, Kyou spoke again. "Misao Harada is your twin sister," he stated.

The teen paled even more. "Seriously, how the hell do you know this? No one should know!"

"I'm Misao's boyfriend."

Akira looked taken aback. "...What?"

"You heard me," said Kyou.

"You...her...dating..."

The man sighed. "Now I understand why Misao's grades are so terrible. You're her twin and you can even form a coherent sentence, it's no wonder she's done the same. Yes, I'm her boyfriend, she's my girlfriend, we're dating, we love each other, you're parents know and I'm not taking advantage of her or forcing her into anything. Happy?"

Akira still looked confused. After a moment, he blinked slowly, and said, "So...did Misao tell you about us being twins?"

"No, your parents told me. Your _real_ parents, mind you. Not your aunt and uncle."

"Why?"

Kyou sighed inwardly. How was he supposed to answer that? 'Oh, I got jealous that you were clinging onto my girlfriend and confronted your parents about you?' Yeah, that was going to go well.

"Your parents trust me enough to know this," he replied finally. "Misao doesn't remember anything about you yet, although I think the memory is there, merely restricted, in some way."

Akira let out a long breath. "Why...doesn't she remember me?"

"I don't know," said Kyou. "Perhaps it's the same reason as to why you began to lash out at her as a child, which caused the two of you to be separated in the first place."

"I still can't believe I hurt her like that..."

"It isn't your fault," said Kyou. "Someone did this to you."

Akira looked up at him, right in his eyes and Kyou had to force himself not to blink in surprise. Akira's eyes were the exact same shade as Misao's and that wasn't really helping the situation.

"Who?" demanded the boy. "Who did this to us?"

"I don't know that either," replied Kyou calmly. "We'll be trying to figure that out as well. In the meantime, I suggest that you do not inform Misao as to who you really are. Continue acting like her friend."

"But-!"

"I know it's hard," said the man. "But now isn't the time to tell her something like this. She's not going to take it well. "Her memories _are_ there, we just have to surface them. Say things you used to say when you were a child, do things you did back then. That, may help speed things up a little, but don't tell her outright, understand?"

Akira gave a nod.

"...Misao's going out with her friends after school today, so come with me to her home...your home, alright?"

"What for?"

"I want to speak to your parents again, and call your aunt and uncle and see if they can come too. I want to hear this story again, from all of you. I want to piece this together, and it can only be done when Misao's not around."

"Okay..."

"It'll be alright, Akira," said Kyou, placing one large hand on the boy's shoulder.

And then the two headed back into the classroom. Akira went back to his seat next to Misao who looked at him in concern, and Kyou over to the front of the class. He was never kind like that to random people, but the thought of Akira being his girlfriend's twin brother had struck something inside of him. He wanted to help the two, he wanted them to be happy. He wanted Misao to remember her brother, someone who was so close to her heart and in some ways even closer than he himself was...

**And that's all for this week…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo…I know things are still going pretty slowly, but I promise you it should pick up soon…I think…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

After school, Misao headed over to the math office, telling her friends that she needed to speak to Usui-sensei before they left. Her friends told her that they'd meet her at the shoe boxes and left her in the hallway after she agreed.

Misao knocked on the door before entering and to her surprise, she saw Kyou sitting at his desk with Akira. She greeted her friend and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Um..." she began hesitantly. She hadn't been expecting the bishounen to be in the room.

"It's alright, Misao," said Kyou. "Akira here already knows about our...relationship."

"...What?"

_They really _are _twins..._

"Come here," he said, extending his hand.

Akira watched as his sister walked over to Kyou and was pulled onto his lap.

"Kyou!" Misao whined, embarrassment evident in both her voice and on her face. She glanced over at Akira, before looking at her boyfriend once more.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, Kyou said, "What're you getting all embarrassed for today? I was under the impression you loved this..."

The blush on the girl's face deepened.

"Kyoooou!"

Kyou chuckled and nipped at Misao's neck once, before straightening up.

"So, what did you come here for?"

"I just...wanted to say that I was going out with my friends now and that I probably won't be able to come over today."

"I see," said the man, pretending as if he didn't already know this. His fingers came under the collar of her shirt to pull her pendant out. "As long as you have this, you should be fine...but give me a call if anything happens, alright?"

Misao nodded and tucked the pendant back under her shirt. "Of course."

"Have fun, then. I'll see you later."

He pressed his lips to Misao's in a kiss that eagerly returned. After they broke apart, she slid of Kyou's lap and with a wave to both him and Akira, she left the room. There was a silence where Akira stared at the door and then over at Kyou, before back at the door an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Kyou pressed, almost annoyed at the boy's stares.

"Do...you two _really_ love each other?" asked Akira hesitantly.

Kyou gave Akira a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to answer that question and to judge on what he had just seen and what he would see later on. The blond haired bishounen was smart enough to not question him on said topic again.

Once Kyou knew that Misao was gone, he beckoned to Akira and they left the school heading towards the Harada home. Reaching it, the man knocked upon the wood only to have the door opened by Yoshio.

"Kyou-kun, A...Akira?" He smiled, but seemed quite surprised.

"Otou-san," Akira greeted. "It's nice to see you."

And then suddenly, the boy was enveloped in the tightest hug in the world. Kyou actually winced slightly in sympathy.

"Come in, come in," Yoshio ushered.

Kyou and Akira stepped into the house and were soon seated on a couch in the living-room along with Yoshio and Yoko, who had also bear hugged her son.

"We didn't expect the two of you to be coming here together," said Yoko.

"I...have informed Akira to who I am and I told him that I want to figure out what happened to both him and Misao in the past. To do that, I needed to speak to the two of you and his aunt and uncle as well."

The two parents exchanged a glance, but didn't get to say anything, for there was a sudden knock on their door. Yoko went to open it this time and she returned with two people.

"This is my sister Misaki and her husband Takeshi," she introduced. "This is Kyou-kun, Misao's boyfriend."

Kyou gave the two a curt nod and they stared at him in shock.

"Misao-chan's dating _him?_" wondered Misaki out loud. "Isn't he a little too..._old_ for her?"

"Yes," said Takeshi, completely agreeing with his wife. "You're manipulating the girl, aren't you?"

Misaki gasped. "How _dare_ you!"

Kyou sat there for a moment, but then got to his feet and slowly walked over to the two. He didn't like what he was hearing and he was going to have to do something about it. Now.

**And that's all I got for today…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo…bloody hell it's been a long time. I had most of this chapter already written like, forever ago, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. Now to distract myself from studying for the science exam I have in about eight hours, (I'm a procrastinator) I ended up writing this. So, here you go.**

**Thanks for all faves, alerts, follows, reviews, and readers in general. Appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bird or any of its characters…**

As Kyou approached this couple, nobody spoke. Everyone just watched silently, wondering what he was going to do. Yoshio and Yoko both knew that Kyou loved their daughter, but they also understood where Misaki and Takeshi were coming from.

"Why are you under the impression that I'm manipulating and taking advantage of Misao?" questioned Kyou in a voice that sounded calm, but was full of anger. "Is it simply because of our ages?"

"W-well, of course!" exclaimed Misaki. "God knows where you've been and what you've done in your life. Not to mention what you do now. How are we to know you aren't some...some..."

"Pedophile?"

"Yes!"

Kyou growled in anger. "I'm a teacher," he said. "A math teacher at Misao's school." He obviously wasn't going to mention the fact that he was a Tengu.

"W-what?"

"And just to make things clear," said Kyou, sitting back down, "I don't particularly like it when people insult Misao."

"But we haven't said anything to insult Misao-chan!" said Takeshi.

"By insulting me," said Kyou, "you're insulting her. She isn't a stupid girl...no matter how bad she is in math class. Misao knows what she did when she accepted being with me." He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. "But that's not what we're here for. We're all here right now to talk about Misao and Akira. Not Misao and myself."

"Misao and Akira?" repeated Misaki."

She and her husband finally took a seat and Kyou realized that he had managed to distract them enough to actually listen.

"What happened between Misao and Akira?" asked Kyou. "Why did Akira begin to behave negatively around her? Why, after he moved in with his aunt and uncle, did Misao forget all about Akira? How did Akira regain his senses? Why does Misao _still_ not realize who Akira is?"

The four adults listened to Kyou's questions silently and curiously. They too, had all been thinking of all these, but had never bothered to voice them. How _could_ they have voiced them? The entire situation didn't make any sense whatsoever. So then...what could have happened?

The man went on. "After the twins had been separated, I moved in next door and became good friends with Misao. Yet she never _ever_ mentioned having a twin brother named Akira. Why?"

"So... my daughter as amnesia?" wondered Yoshio.

"But how did she get this...amnesia?" questioned Kyou. He knew it couldn't really be amnesia, but it was probably that her memories had been tampered with. Naturally, he couldn't actually _say_ that...

"I don't know," said Akira. "I barely remember what happened back then."

"You may not," said Kyou, "but they should." He looked at Yoshio and Yoko. "Did anything...odd, happen to the twins around the time when Akira began behaving strangely? Or after he left, when Misao suddenly forgot him? _Something _had to have occurred."

All four adults and Akira fell into thought. One of them had to know something. One of them had to remember something.

The youngest in the room suddenly let out a gasp. "That was when _he_ died!"

Everyone looked at him, confused for a moment, before Yoshio and Yoko also gasped. How they could have forgotten, they didn't know, but Kyou didn't waste a single moment in questioning them all.

"Who is this '_he_' that you are referring to? Why would his death cause what happened between the twins?"

"We only knew him as Kenta," said Akira slowly. "He was...older than us, about seven or eight years older, I think."

"How did you know him?" questioned Kyou.

"He lived down the street. He used to babysit us sometimes. Ken-niichan was really nice and funny and everything."

"But you said he died?"

Akira nodded, a rather sad look on his usual cheerful face. "He died when we were about five, a few months you moved in next door. But..." he glanced over at his parents and his aunt and uncle, "we were never told why."

Kyou immediately zeroed in on the other adults. "How did he die?"

These adults now glanced at one another. "We don't know..."

**I know this chapter wasn't really worth the wait…sorry. Please don't ask who this 'he' is. I said his name was Kenta, but I don't actually know anything about this yet. Still thinking about that. As usual, not sure when the next chapter will be up. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
